Super Paper Mario: New Realms
__NOEDITSECTION__ Super Paper Mario: New Realms is the sequel to Super Paper Mario and a game created by paperluigi ttyd. It is going to be for the Wii U and is shcheduled to be released sometime in 2012. Chapters Chapter 1: Flipside Chapter 1-1: Stones, Hearts, and a Star, Oh My! Locations: Flipside, Flopside, Flapside, Flepside Characters Who Join: Mario Pixls Who Join: Datum Bosses: N/A Chapter 1-2: Return of the Green Thunder Location: Flupside Characters Who Join: None Pixls Who Join: None Bosses: Mr. L Chapter 1-3: New Enemies, Old Enemies, One Goal Location: Mirror Shrine Characters Who Join: None Pixls Who Join: Hedron Bosses: N/A Chapter 1-4: Into the King's Castle Location: Mirror Castle Characters Who Join: None Pixls Who Join: None Bosses: N/A Chapter 1-5: The Star Shard Location: Mirror Ruins Characters Who Join: None Pixls Who Join: None Bosses: Mirrortail Chapter 2: Silver Sands Chapter 2-1: The Stolen Star Shard Location: Shooting Star Summit Characters Who Join: None Pixls Who Join: None Bosses: McFlamer Chapter 2-2: The Chaos Core Location: Star Shrine Characters Who Join: Peach Pixls Who Join: Omb Bosses: None Chapter 2-3: Dynamica and Dimentio Location: Star Shrine Characters Who Join: None Pixls Who Join: None Bosses: Kleptotron Chapter 2-4: The Desert as Old as Time Location: Silver Sands Characters Who Join: None Pixls Who Join: Grasp Bosses: None Chapter 2-5: The Evil Plan Revealed Location: Silver Oasis Characters Who Join: None Pixls Who Join: None Bosses: Insanium Chapter 3: Dimension D Chapter 3-1: An Evil Homecoming Chapter 3-2: The Jester's High Court Chapter 3-3: Revenge Fallen Short Chapter 3-4: The Siege on Dimension D Chapter 3-5: The Saints Come Marching In Chapter 4: The Void Chapter 4-1: Into the Void Chapter 4-2: Imprissoned Chapter 4-3: The Seal Chapter 4-4: The Plea and the Curse Chapter 4-5: Breakthrough and Betrayal Playable Characters Mario Attack Power: Single Abilities: Flip (X), Ground Pound (B) Peach Attack Power: Single Abilities: Glide (Hold A), Umbrella Shield (Down) Luigi Attack Power: Single Abilities: Super Jump (Hold Down), Ground Pound (B) Bowser Attack Power: Double Abilities: Fire (Hold Down), Shell Ball (X), Shell Shield (B) Dynamica Attack Power: Single Abilities: Flip (X), Magic Attack (Y, Triple Attack Power) Dimentio Attack Power: Double Abilities: Flip (X), Dimension Warp (Y) Pixls Datum Appearance: Diamond Shape with four smaller diamonds in the corners. Ability: Tattle (Up on Second Analog Stick, then select with A while paused or cancel with B) Hedron Appearance: A cube Ability: Block (Left originally, then becomes whatever Pixl Hedron switches with used; makes a block appear right infront of Mario; press again to make it go away) Omb Apearance: A sphere with a small cylinder coming out of it with a fuse; similar to Boomer. Ability: (Down originally, then becomes whatever Pixl Hedron switches with used; sets himself down then blows up after 3 seconds; 2 second cooldown) Music thumb|left|300px|Flipside and Flapside Theme Music thumb|left|300px|Flopside and Flepside Theme Music thumb|left|300px|Flupside Main Theme thumb|300px|left|Mirror Shrine Theme Music thumb|300px|left|Mirror Castle thumb|300px|left|Mirror Ruins Theme Music thumb|300px|left|Shooting Star Summit Theme Music thumb|300px|left|Star Shrine Theme Music thumb|left|300px|Silver Sands Theme Music thumb|300px|left|Silver Oasis Theme Music thumb|300px|left|Dimension D Theme Music Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Super Paper Mario: New Realms Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario Category:Games